Insanity
Insanity '''is a boss that appears in . Description Not to be confused with the original Joy, Insanity is more of a darker version and more harmful version of Joy. First appearing and dying in Outside In 2, it was one of the Movieunleashers most disliked video, first being Outside In, and many people called Insanity various names, such as Joy.exe, Joy the Killer, and so on. While she killed almost all of the emotions, she died before killing the last emotion. Some of her references are from Jeff the Killer and Ben Drowned, many people knew about this at first. Insanity appears almost like the normal Joy, the difference is sometimes having sharp teeth, blood on her skirt, arms, and face, and in the hidden easter egg, she has demon eyes. While she has a shard about halfway through Outside In 2, this never appeared in the SF2 boss version. Insanity never appeared in the very beginning of Outside In 2, until she kills almost everyone around her. How Insanity appeared (Or Joy became crazy), she was too addicted to the microphone on the control panel, until destroyed 1/3 of the way through the film by the emotions. A reason why this happens is that when Joy needed someone to control Riley for her until she hired "volunteers" to make it "better". In Slender Fortress '''Classic version: Insanity is hard to tell where she is without the glow she has, but upon finding a player, its game over for them since Insanity is faster than Scouts, which is identical to Woody. If Insanity gets close to you but isn't alerted, run to a close hiding spot, otherwise, her search range of 6,666 hammer units will kill you. Though there are no copies of her, she can wipe a group of people out with her intense static. Regardless of who you are playing as, you must always be stealthy, a Spy is recommended against Insanity. The chances of escaping Insanity is very low due to Insanity almost copying Scouts speed. In this version, the idle quotes were non-existent, being only the breathing sound from SCP-087-B. The original chase theme was Dimrain47 - At the Speed of Light and the search theme was mr-jazzman - Iron God Sakupen Hell Yes RMX, it got ironic how many people noticed the songs from the GD levels Bloodbath and Sakupen Hell. Modern Version: The introduction to IK rigged animations make it possible for Insanity to be stunned by a flashlight, but is generally not worth it to use it multiple times, every 0.01 seconds while the flashlight is on, it does around 10 damage with her having around 900 health, the glow has been changed to be a dark blue glow, which is set to be like the original glow Joy has but without the tens of thousands of particles. The texture has been updated to use a more green dress rather than the original yellow dress from the mobile game Inside Out: Thought Bubbles. Before there was a updated jumpscare to lack the original jumpscare, however due to it being heavily unfitting, it was reverted. The idle quotes have been added in this version, while the first chase quote has been extended, and the introduction of a new stun quote. The chase music and search theme have been changed many times in this version. Insanity's search radius dropped from 6,666 hammer units to around 2,000 hammer units Stylized and current version: With a Steam user's help, the model has been heavily updated to look a lot more darker compared to the modern and classic version. Because of this, new animations have been added, but these were originally going to be used for LLFredbear0345LL's secondary Unity game which focused on Insanity being the antagonist, this is why looking in the model's bones in HLMV are not valve biped bones or biped bones. The chase and search themes have been finally changed to be from Dead Space. Quotes Idle * Riley... * Guys, help, I'm sorry let me out! * Don't take mama Joy's child away. * Come on Riley, its me, Joy, feel that its me! Alert * Come on, mama Joys gotcha, always be happy * *Laughs* Laugh with me Riley, come on you stupid bitch! * So you think you can go ahead and control Riley without me, are you trying to make her life devoid from happiness? * I'm her new daddy now! * Y-you don't understand, she needs to hear my voice, she needs to know I'm ok! * Don't you fucking dare touch the control panel without my permission! You hear me? I'll fucking kill you all! * Yeah yeah yeah, change your mind change your mind, what are you gonna do? And why have you left your circles? You want to fucking die? No, do think so. So get back there, or I'll fucking cut you! Chase * Since the fucking beginning all I wanted was to take control, but it never happened, all you ever did was take shit away from me! * Riley was supposed to be mine! * Oh yes, all it brings me in so much fucking joy. * *Laughs* Stun * Ow! You fucking bitch! Chase Initial * *Hisses aggressively* * *Laughs hysterically* Kill * *Scream* Gallery Insanityview.png|Insanity's modern model Insanityprewalk.gif|Insanity's pre-walk cycle Insanityprerun.gif|Insanity's pre-run cycle Insanitywalk.gif|Insanity's walk cycle Insanityunusedidle.gif|Insanity's unused second idle cycle Insanitystun.gif|Insanity's stun animation Insanityrun.gif|Insanity's run cycle Insanityidle.gif|Insanity's idle cycle Demonstration TF2 ~ Slender Fortress - Insanity|Another video of the oldest Insanity Slender Fortress 2 - Insanity (Outside in) Solo.|A video of the oldest Insanity Slender Fortress 2 - Insanity (Updated)|Insanity updated Slender Fortress 2 - Insanity (Outside In 2) Slender Fortress 2 - Insanity Updated (Outside In 2) Trivia * Originally, Insanity was going to have a Blue glow, unlike the common boss glow 100, 255, 255, the glow was more dark blue and a less distance, this was quickly changed to a red eye glow, and then reverted to what it originally was. * Insanity was originally going to be stunnable due to one of the Outside In 2 quotes having a stun quote, but since she was a touch on kill, this was changed to be a flashlight stunnable feature. * LLFredbear0345LL has rigged a new Joy model to have normal mapping, and new bone weights, supporting new animations. * Insanity's search and chase themes were changed 3 to 4 times, to the point where both themes are more fitting than the previous ones. * Insanity's updated model was made by Steam user ☆ Azzy ☆. Category:Bosses Category:Chasers Category:Nightmares